This project studies former drug abusers in treatment with the goals of improving medical care and developing better treatment agents for addictive diseases by studying the effects of treatment with various pharmacotherapeutic or drug free treatments on the natural history of chronic diseases. Studies are performed to gain information on the mechanisms of addiction, and to determine the impact of drug abuse on patients' medical status and on abnormal physiological and pathological states.